


The Alpha's Dinner

by Liephire



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Amity, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But she doesn't know it yet..., F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humans don't have these dynamics, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I beta read my work, Luz is a heavy sleeper, Mama Eda, Omega Luz, Other, Scent Marking, Sorry if all the characters in this story is OOC, Wolf!Amity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liephire/pseuds/Liephire
Summary: Luz is having a bad day, first she gets lost in the middle of the forest and now she’s running from a predator that’s probably going to eat her alive.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 30
Kudos: 486





	1. On the Run.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm new at this and this is the first time I've posted a fanfic on this site. Woohoo! I usually just read fanfics from others but I just thought maybe I should do one too? So I wrote one and here it is, please be nice this is my first fanfic. Enjoy!
> 
> Also this is Luz's point of view.

I heard howling in the distance as I ran through the woods; the darkness blinding my eyesight. I kept tripping through obstacles in the path, hearing feet running on the dirt near me.

“Please don’t find me, please don’t find me.” I chant quietly, finding the closest tree to hide behind. I muffle my breathing, hearing the creature sniffing around the area. Oh, why did I have to go out so late? Why couldn’t I have just stayed home with Eda and King? We could have done something fun together, but nope! I just had to go outside, get some fresh air, wander around and get the attention of a wolf.

I sigh. “Why did my life have to end like this?” I whispered quietly, cautiously peeking around the tree. Until I made eye contact with the same predator that chased me earlier. I screamed so loudly I jumped backwards, landing on my butt. The creature growled, crawling towards me. I backed away from the wolf, bumping into another tree, the distance between us getting smaller.

“St-stay back!” I stutter to the predator, using my hands to feel the ground for anything to defend myself with. I felt something thin and wooden, a stick! “D-don’t make me use this!”.

The creature didn’t listen to me, only stepping closer. “I’m w-warning you!” I warned, the wolf continued to growl and took another step forward, until I hit the predator with the stick. It looked confused at first before it got angry and lunged at me, grabbing the stick out of my hands and throwing it far away from my reach. “No, my stick!” I sobbed until the distance between us closed.

I shut my eyes, bracing for the attack. ‘Well, I guess this is goodbye.’ I thought, raising my hands up to shield my face, but nothing came. I heard the creature get close to me, until I felt myself get picked up by my hoodie, I opened my eyes instantly. “H-hey, what are you doing?!” The wolf only grumbled in response, taking me to the opposite direction.

Since I can’t see, there’s no way I’ll be able to find my way back home. Oh, Eda’s going to be so worried. Even King will probably wonder where I am, I sure could use a cuddle from him.

I looked up at the predator. “Hey, you wouldn’t know where the Owl house is from here, do you?” I asked, hoping the creature knew the way and is taking me home right now. The wolf ignored me, focusing on the path ahead. “I guess I’ll take your silence as a no then.” I pout, letting fate take me to my death.

Since I can’t see anything, I can only focus on the sound of the predator's feet on the dirt, until the sound changes from crunching to silent pitter-patters.

‘I think it’s taking me to its den.’ I thought, my heart beating faster. ‘Oh god, this is it,’ I whimpered. ‘This is how I’m going to die.’ I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, thinking about how I’ve never got to see my mama and never got to hug or kiss her one last time. The tears kept falling, landing on the ground below. The creature suddenly stopped, dropping me.

I’ve waited for the ground to hit my fall until I’ve landed on something soft, feeling the softness of what appears to be a bed. Made of animal skin and clothing? Lets just hope the wolf didn’t eat any people, although that is very hard to believe since it’s going to eat me soon. This time I’m even more afraid than before, waiting for the predator to kill me. I close my eyes again, letting more tears fall.

I suddenly felt something slimy and long drag itself onto my cheeks, I opened my eyes in shock. The creature was licking my tears away as I sat there, confused. ‘Uh, what is happening,’ I thought, panicking. ‘And why is it being friendly?!’

The predator came closer to me, getting close to my personal space. I got very uncomfortable by how close the creature was; I tried to move away until I heard a growl; I froze and looked up at the wolf. ‘Did it just growl at me?’ I thought.

Then I felt movement until the creature rubbed its neck on mine. “H-hey stop!” I said, it kept rubbing itself against me, going to the other side of my neck. I laughed. “Th-that tickles!” I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. The predator ignored me, busy rubbing itself on me like I was some toy to play with. Once it’s done, the wolf laid on top of me feeling satisfied.

I smiled. “Okay, you had your fun. But can you please let me go? I need to get back home before my mentor and demon get worried about me.” I asked, hoping the creature will let me go. Unfortunately, the predator only stayed in its place. Resting its head onto my chest, their eyes looking into mine, pleading for me to stay.

“You really don’t want me to leave, do you?” I said, still staring at the wolf’s eyes. I got mesmerized by how golden and shiny they were, like I was staring at the sun on a bright beautiful day or if I’m staring at a swarm of fireflies at night. Watching them light up the sky with their little yellow lights, I was too focused on the creature’s eyes, that I almost didn’t hear it whimpering.

It surprised me at first and then I thought for a moment, wondering if it’s a good idea to spend the night with a predator. Inside its den, in the middle of the forest. Well, it did bring me into its home and they seem friendly enough.

I sigh in defeat. “Fine, I’ll stay.” The wolf perked up at my answer. “But just for tonight and then in the morning, I need to get home.” The creature seemed happy, getting off of me and lying down beside me on the makeshift bed. I got myself comfortable and faced the predator beside me, yawning.

“Good night, sleep tight,” I felt my eyes drooping. “Don’t let the bedbugs bite, or fleas.” I continued. The wolf yawned in response as we got to sleep, the gentle breeze and the wave of trees lulling us into deep slumber.


	2. You are my Sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next day and Amity just woke up from her slumber to see that she was inside her den. What she didn’t expect to see was another person sleeping beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry if I kept on changing my mind for this story, I guess I just get a bit lazy when it comes to these things. But I promise I’ll do better and take my time with this, so enjoy!! :)
> 
> This is Amity’s point of view:

The sun shone inside of my den, making me squint to see that light was flooding inside. I yawned and sat up on my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. ‘I haven’t slept that well in years.’ I thought, looking around the area. ‘I never thought I would be back here again.’

I stretched my arms towards the ceiling and almost got up before I bumped into something; I looked down and saw someone asleep in my bed. ‘That’s odd,’ I thought, confused by how this person got here. ‘I don’t remember inviting anyone here.’

Then the events of last night came back to me...

  
_I ran away as fast as I could to get away from my house and into the woods. “This is ridiculous!” I yelled, kicking the grass with my feet._

_‘I’m not ready to have a mate yet!’ I thought, looking back at the house in disgust. I can’t believe my parents would want me to get a mate so soon, well actually I can believe it. Ever since I broke my friendship with Willow, they would control my life as I got older._

_‘Well, I won’t give them the satisfaction anymore!’ I thought angrily. ‘I’ll decide what I want to do with my life by telling them.’ Then I frowned and sat on a rock perched up to a tree, my elbows on my knees and my hands holding my face as I looked below the ground. ‘No, that won’t work. That will make things worse.’_

_‘If I did that, they will make my life even harder than it already is.’ I sigh, thinking about what my parents have told me before I left. ‘I wish I could choose a mate when I’m ready.’_

_Then a sound interrupted my thoughts as I heard footsteps nearby. I stood up fast, looking at the direction the noise was coming from. ‘Please don’t tell me my siblings are looking for me.’ I prayed to myself, annoyed that I won’t be alone for long. ‘I don’t want them to be with me right now.’_

_I turned into my wolf form and growled angrily, then I heard a small ‘yelp’. The noise startled me, making me confused for a moment. ‘That’s weird, they don’t get scared that easily.’_

_I got closer until I smelt a scent. ‘What is that smell?’ I asked myself, sniffing the air. ‘It smells so good,’ I kept on sniffing until I couldn’t take it anymore. ‘I want more!’ Then I raised my snout and howled towards the sky._

I finally came back to reality. “Huh, so that’s what happened.” I whispered, looking down at the person I chased last night. 

I smiled down at her. “So you’re the one I chased last night,” I quietly whispered to the omega as I tried not to wake them up. “I’ve got to admit, you do look kinda cute.”

I blushed and got closer to her, wrapping my arms around them. ‘I wish I could stay here longer, but I should get ready for school.’ I thought, leaning my head against the omega’s neck. ‘A few more minutes couldn’t hurt.’

I sniffed her neck, smelling their scent and mine mixed together perfectly. ‘I can barely smell her scent now,’ I thought, sniffing them again. ‘Maybe it’s because she’s human.’

‘Yeah, that’s probably it.’ I backed away from the omega, admiring her for a moment before I got out of bed. ‘Welp,’ I thought, stretching my arms out one last time. ‘Time to get ready for school.’ I went to the other side of my den and took out a spare uniform from a hidden compartment, which I used to store spare clothes from my parent's house.

My den is located deep inside the forest, and it’s very well hidden. My parents nor my siblings don't know about this place, so it is perfect for me to spend my rut inside. I looked around my den once again. ‘When was the last time I’ve scent marked here?’ I thought, wondering how long ago I’ve had my last rut. ‘It was probably last month.’

By ‘scent marking’ I would have to go outside and urinate around my den to keep predators away from stealing my property, but if I don’t keep on doing it, my scent will fade away and any predator can claim my home as theirs. I groan. ‘I’ll do it after school.’ Since I changed back to normal in the middle of the night, I’ve changed out of my pyjamas and into my school uniform. My sleeves and leggings a shade of pink, the undershirt a dark grey with a belt and a black cloak that’s already buttoned up. I pulled on my socks and boots, then tied up my hair into a half-ponytail.

I grabbed my school bag and swung it on my shoulder, almost going towards the entrance. I stopped and looked back inside my den to look at the human. ‘Oh, I almost forgot.’ I thought, dropping my bag and walking back to my bed, crawling towards the omega.

“Goodbye human,” I whispered to her, getting closer to their face. When I got close enough, I kissed them on the cheek. Then I got out of bed, grabbed my bag off the ground and went out the entrance. I went through the forest until I made it to school, just in time for the first bell to ring.


	3. Mother knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda’s worried about Luz. She didn't come back home last night, like she promised, and now Eda thinks something bad has happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! (Hi doctor Nick!) Lol
> 
> I’m REALLY sorry this took so long, I’ve been busy looking for a job. (Even though I’ve never had a job before and it’s freaking me out, they will be calling anytime now…)
> 
> So I’m a nervous wreck, hehehe. Kill me.
> 
> But anyway, I’m getting off topic. This chapter was going to be longer, but I thought the other part should be in the next chapter instead. So I did that…
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!~

“Oh, where is that kid?” I asked as I paced back and forth through the living room. “She should’ve been back by now.” I had my hand under my chin, thinking about all the possibilities of what may have happened to Luz that made her not come back home last night.

“Don’t worry too much about her, Eda.” King said, lying on the couch. “I’m sure Luz will come back when she does.” He yawned and tried to get back to sleep. “Just give her time.”

I stopped my pacing to look at King. “You don’t understand, King. What if something bad has happened to Luz, and I wasn’t there to protect her?” I crossed my arms and got closer to the couch where King was occupied.

King opened his sleepy eyes to look up at me. “You’ve seen Luz use her magic, she can protect herself just fine.” Then he made a shooing motion with his paw. “Now let me sleep, I’m tired.”

“King, this is serious! Luz might be in trouble. We have to go find her.” I went to grab my staff and head towards the front door.

King got up immediately. “Wait, what?” He asked as he rushed to get off the couch. “Um Eda? Aren’t you overreacting just a little too much?” He used his nails to show me the brief space between them when he said this.

I had my hand on the doorknob, almost ready to turn it. “King, I’m not overreacting. I’m just worried about her.” I answered, looking at him, then back at the door. “Now come on, let’s go.”

King groaned. “Fine, so much for my afternoon nap.” He mumbled the last part to himself and went towards the door.

Just as I was about to turn the knob, it turned on its own and swung open, and on the other side of the door was Hooty. “Hey, guess who’s back.” He said in a sing-song voice and gestured his face outside.

When me and King looked outside, we saw Luz standing there. “Um, hi.” She waved at us, feeling awkward just standing there.

“Luz!” I yelled and ran towards her, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug. “Where were you last night, I thought you were going on a walk?”

“I-I was, but-” I interrupted her by shifting my hold and grabbing both her arms, my face close to her neck as I sniffed the area.

“And why do I smell an Alpha’s scent on you?” I asked, backing away from Luz, my arms still on her shoulders as I eyed Luz suspiciously.

Luz looked at me, confused. “Well, I don’t know what an Alpha is, but all I did last night was have a sleepover with a wolf.” She answered my first question.

Now it was my turn to be confused. “Kid, don’t you have these dynamics back in your human world?” I asked.

“Dynamics?” Luz questioned as she tilted her head to one side and raised one eyebrow.

I sighed. “Come on kid, I’ll explain everything once we’re inside.” With my hands still on her shoulders, I put one of them on her back and led her in the house, King following behind us. “Have a seat, Luz.” I gestured to the couch while I closed the front door.

Luz took a seat on the couch with King happily snuggled into her lap. Since I was still standing, I went to a bookshelf in the livingroom to search for a certain book. “So… What will you be explaining about?” She asked, swaying her legs up and down.

“Will you cut that out, the ‘King of Demons’ needs his sleep.” King pouted, being interrupted from his slumber by Luz’s moving legs.

Luz gave a quiet ‘sorry’ to King as I kept on searching through the shelves. “Ah, here it is.” I said, pulling the book out of the shelf. I looked down at the book, but it was covered with dust. I blew away the dust to reveal the cover. “Alright, I never thought I would use this, but here.”

I gave the book to Luz as she looked down at the title. ‘ _Alphas_ , _Betas and Omegas 101_.’ She read out loud, then she looked up at me. “Will this book teach me about these ‘dynamics’ you’ve been talking about?”

“Yes,” I replied to her, grabbing the book out of her hands and opening it. “There are a lot of things you can learn in this book.” Luz got closer to me as I flipped through the pages. Then I pointed to a page. “See? This page has a lot of information about Alphas here.”

“Woah,” Luz gasped as she looked at the page. “I didn’t know you were talking about wolves!” Then she pointed at a picture of a wolf.

I looked at Luz. “Of course I was talking about wolves, why? What did you think I was talking about?” I asked her teasingly.

Luz looked away from me. “Nothing…” She muttered. “I was confused at first, but since you’re talking about wolf dynamics, you don’t have to explain it to me anymore.”

I raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh, why not?” I asked her as I patiently waited for a response.

Luz used both her pointer fingers to tap each other repeatedly while she still didn’t look at me. “Because I’ve read about it online through fanfiction.”

“Fanfiction?” I asked her, not understanding what that is.

Luz nodded her head and looked at me. “Yeah, people write fanfiction about this all the time. Although they’re usually the same thing, sometimes others would write something different.” She looked down at King and stroked through his fur as she tried to distract herself from the embarrassment of telling her mentor about this stuff. 

I shook my head. “You and your human things, I swear.” I closed the book and laid it on my lap. “Well, okay then.” I said as I paused for a moment. “If you don’t want me to explain it to you, then that’s fine by me. I don’t think I can bother explaining it to you, anyway.” I almost got up until I felt a hand grab my arm.

“No, wait!” Luz stopped me. “Please, I would like to know.” She pleaded with her eyes.

I looked back at her. “But didn’t you say you already know?” I asked.

“Well, yes. But maybe it’ll be different here.” Luz said as she tried to pull me down onto the couch. “Now please sit back down and continue, I’m curious.”

I sighed. “Okay, fine.” I went back to the couch and sat down, opening the book once more to find the page I was on last, I cleared my throat before I began to read the first paragraph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if you guys will excuse me, I'll be preparing myself for the questions they'll be asking me through the phone.


End file.
